Family Ties
by SkullGrave
Summary: Thanksgiving special. When the parents of almost everyone come down for thanksgiving, will everything go the way Marlene plans? Rating will change depending what people say.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was Sunday afternoon at Central Park Zoo. At the Penguin H.Q, Skipper and his team were having a security meeting when Marlene barged in. "Hey guys!" Marlene said.

"Marlene," Skipper said, "You don't just barge in when someone is having a meeting. Especially if it's on security."

"Right," Marlene said, "Well guess what, thanksgiving's around the corner and my parents are coming over soon! Isn't that great?"

"That's nice to hear Marlene." Private said with his British accent.  
"I'm thinking of throwing a big thanksgiving party for them. You guys want to help?" Marlene asked.

"We are an elite team," Skipper said with his military tone, "We don't have time for holidays."

"But Skipper," Private said, "What about the time when we let that Polar bear celebrate Christmas with us?"

"Well that was a exception." Skipper said.

"But what about St. Patrick's day?" Kowalski asked.

"Well that was a exception to." Skipper said again.

"Easter!" Rico grunted.

"Okay! The point is we don't have time to celebrate Thanksgiving."

"So your parents aren't coming over?" Marlene asked.

"Negative."

"Right then," Marlene said walking out, "I'm going to get ready for that Thanksgiving dinner. See ya." Then Marlene left back to her habitat.

"Skipper," Private asked, "Why aren't your parents coming over?"

"Because," Skipper said looking at the young penguin, "my parents are commanders. They don't have time to come over for Thanksgiving."

"How sad then." Private said.

"It's alright though," Skipper, said reassuringly, "They usually come around my birthday and sometimes Christmas." Then Skipper left it at that and the team went on with there security meeting.

Back at the Otter Habitat, Marlene saw Erik holding envelop and he was opening it and pulled out a letter. "Hey Erik," Marlene said, "What's that?"

"Hey Marlene," Erik said with his Southern Accent, "I got a letter from one of my family members from m side of the family."

"Really, is it from your parents? Are they coming for Thanksgiving?" Marlene asked.

"No," Erik said, "But my cousin Fabian's coming down tomorrow." Then Marlene noticed something about Erik when he said that. She noticed that he had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" Marlene asked concerned.

"Well, HOT DOG!" Erik yelled out at random. "Anyway, our cousin…. he's…." Just then, they heard a feminine voice call out from the entrance to Marlene's cave. "HEEEYYY!" The voice said. Then, a bat came in. The bat turned out to be a guy. He looked almost like Erik, but was taller and slim. "He's right here," Erik said with a surprised tone in his voice, "Fabian…. nice to see you…. early…" Erik said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah," Fabian said, "That letter was suppose to be here yesterday. It's so great to see you!"

Then Raymond walked in after hearing that voice. "Raymond!" Fabian called out with his feminine voice. "Fabian!" Raymond said with a nervous laugh. "What a surprise."

"It feel's it been, like, forever since I last saw you. You were where, Germany?"

"Uhh…" Raymond said, "Russia. But what brings you down here?"

"Oh! I'm staying for Thanksgiving. Isn't that great?"

"That's great man! So…would you like to see the zoo?"  
"Oh of course! I've been dying to see around."

"Sure…uhhh…." Raymond then saw Tanya coming over. "Tanya here will show you around."

"Uhhh…" Tanya said confused, "What?"

"We need you to show our cousin Fabian around. Alright?" Raymond said.

"Sure," Tanya said, "I'll be happy to show him around."

"Oh!" Fabian said, "I love your fur."

"Thanks…" Tanya said. Then the two of them walked out of the Otter Habitat to see the zoo.

Then, Kyle came in with a scarred look on his face.

"I heard a voice…Fabian right?" Kyle said.

"Oh yeah…" Erik said.

"What's wrong with him?" Marlene asked.

"Now there's nothing wrong with him here. In fact, we're glad that he's here." Raymond said.

"But…" Kyle said, "He's…well…. gay…"

"So," Erik said finishing the sentence, "It's kind of awkward having him here."

"Ohh…I get it," Marlene said, "But what about your parents?"

"Parent," Raymond said, "I was born from the sun and have sand in my veins."

Then Marlene looked at him confused. Then Marlene shook her head to forget about what he just said.

"So," Kyle said, "What do we do now?"

"I'm throwing a big thanksgiving dinner. HE could stay with my parents." Marlene said.

"That's great," Raymond, said, "Also, Maurice and I got a letter from Julien's folks. They're coming down as well."

"Even better." Marlene said.

"Also," Kyle added, "Kowalski, told me that his Dad is coming down as well. He hasn't told Skipper yet. He wants to make it a surprise."

"Ohh… okay." Marlene said thinking about how she'll have a thanksgiving dinner with that many people.

"And," Erik said, "Kelsi and her parents and sister are coming down as well. And I'm pretty sure Private and Rico's parents will come down. Rico told me."

"And," Raymond said, "Tanya's brother coming down as well."

"Uh oh," Marlene said realizing it's going to take a long time to make a party that big, "We're going to need a lot of help setting up this dinner."

Side note: A thanksgiving special by the Skull brothers! This was originally going to be on Skullshovels profile, but it isn't because I already have this thing planed out. And I did say in my last story that Raymond and Kyle: Quest to the Snowcone Vendor was going to be my next story, well…it will. It's just that this is a last minute type of thing. So…see you next chapter.

Also, The whole gay cousin thing, it's just for comedy reasons. We have nothing against gays at all. So please don't get mad at us. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Marlene was pacing around the floor thinking of how they will get that many people together by Thanksgiving. Raymond was sitting down at Marlene's table, Erik was pacing with Marlene, and Kyle was starring at the water in Marlene's habitat.

"Man," Erik said, "Even Fabian would say this is going to be hard."

"Why would he say that?" Marlene said.

"He's a party…. planner…that's it! POTATO!" Erik said. Everyone ignored his random outburst. "I completely forgot he was a party planner." Raymond said.

"That's great," Kyle said, "Now let's go get him." Then the group left Marlene's habitat and went to find Fabian.

The first place they looked was at the Penguins H.Q. And luckily, they were right. When Kyle, Raymond, Erik, and Marlene barged in, they saw Tanya and Fabian talking to Skipper. "What the," Skipper said, "Two bats? That means one of them is a spy!"

"No," Erik said, "He isn't a spy. He's our cousin, Fabian."

"Oh…well then." Skipper said.

"And who are you?" Fabian said.

"That's Skipper, my boyfriend." Marlene said.

"Boyfriend?" Fabian said then started looking at Skipper closely. "I se why you're dating him."

Then Raymond and Erik scratched the back of there heads.

"Uhhh…right." Skipper said.

"How about I show you around a little more Fabian?" Tanya said.

"OH! That would be nice!" Fabian said. Then Tanya and Fabian left.

"So what's the deal of that bat?" Skipper said.

"Well…he's not playing for our team?" Raymond said.

"We're playing a game?" Skipper said in confusing.

"No…umm…" Raymond said.

"Let's just say he likes men…a lot." Erik said.

"So? He's very masculine." Skipper said.

"No…he's not into women like us." Raymond said.

"He's not getting a girlfriend any time soon. So what?" Skipper said.

"No…" Raymond said, "How can I explain this…"

"Let's just say umm…" Erik said, "Let's just say that Tomatoes like Lettuce. But this tomato likes other tomatoes. You get it?"

"I don't get your southern talk." Skipper said.

"He's gay!" Kyle yelled out in frustration.

"OH! Why didn't you say so?" Skipper said realizing what they said.

"We did!" Erik said.

SkullCemetery: Ladies and Gentlemen reading this fanfic right now, I personally would like to say that the animals of Central Park zoo, and the Skullbrothers have absolutely nothing against gays in any way.

SkullShovel: Yeah. We are using this Fabian guy for comedy relief and making him our stereotype of a gay. So we don't mean to offend anybody.

SkullAssassin: So please enjoy the rest of this fanfic. Thank you very much.

"Ummm guys…" Marlene said, "Don't you remember why we came here?" Then everyone stood there for a second to think about it, and then it hit Erik. "OH YEAH!" Erik said.

"The dinner!" Raymond said finishing Erik's sentence.

"Let's get him. And don't forget this time!" Kyle said. Then Marlene, Raymond, Erik, and Kyle ran after Fabian and Tanya. "Wait…what?" Skipper said in confusion.

The group ran to the Lemur habitat because that would be one place Tanya would show him. When they got there, they saw Fabian talking with King Julien. "I love that crown Julien!" Fabian said.

"Thanks you. It is one of my many symbols of Kingly ship." King Julien said.

"Yeah," Fabian said, "It goes so great with the pattern of your fur!"

"I never noticed!" Julien said.

Then Raymond rolled his eyes and walked up to Fabian. "Fabian?" The Muscular lemur said.

"Oh hey Ray!" Fabian said.

"Right, well we need your help." Raymond said.

"Oh. Anything for you Cousin." Fabian said.

"You see," Erik, said, "We're having this Thanksgiving dinner for our friends and there parents, and we need you to help us set it up in about 4 days. Can you help us?"

"Oh my gosh," Fabian said, "You are talking the impossible. But I can do it."

"Great," Marlene said, "So what do you need?"  
"I need a big location. I need some paint, people to help and I need a leachy berry smoothie." Fabian said.

"Uhhh…right. Mort!" Raymond said. And Mort pulled out a blender and some leachy nuts. "You can count me out of this," Maurice said, "Someone's got to take care of Julien."

Then, Fabian looked around the Lemur Habitat. "This place would be Perfect for this dinner!" The gay bat said happily.

"Great!" Raymond said. "What can go wrong?"

Just then, Erik heard a voice that sounded very familiar to him. It was Kelsi! "Erik! I'm here! And I brought my family!"

"What!" Erik said both happy and shocked. Erik ran down to the Otter habitat (Because that's one place Kelsi would look first) and saw Kelsi's parents and her sister.

"Kelsi! And family! You're here…early!" Erik said.

"Yeah!" Kelsi said hugging Erik, "I thought we would surprise you!"

"Yeah! I'm very surprise." Erik said.

"So," Kelsi's dad said, "You must be the one dating my daughter."

"Kelsi's told me much about you," Kelsi's sister, Samantha, said, "Do you have a brother?"

"Why yes I do," Erik said, "He lives in the Lemur habitat. Don't ask." Then Erik and Kelsi and her family went to the Lemur Habitat.

At the Lemur habitat, Erik was showing them around the place, when Raymond came in. "Hey Fabian," Raymond said, "Where do you want this table at?"

Then Samantha saw Raymond, and right from there, Samantha fell in love. She saw Raymond standing with his hands on his hips, looking to his left, and the light from the sun was shining on him. Samantha could hear romantic music playing in her head right then. Samantha walked up to Raymond and held out her hand nervously. "Hi," She said flirtatiously, "I'm Samantha."

"Hi," Raymond said not knowing what she was thinking, "I'm Raymond."

Then Samantha chuckled a little. Then Raymond realized what she was up to. He looked around and Tanya walked up to the bat and Lemur. "And this is my girlfriend, Tanya." Raymond said.

Then Samantha snapped out of her spell. "I'm outta here." Samantha said walking away from Raymond.

"It's alright Sam," Kelsi's mom said, "There are other Lemurs here."

"Well," Raymond said, "The only ones available right now are Mort and King Julien."

"Yeah," Marlene said, "Erik, can I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure." Erik said then the two of them walked out of sight of Kelsi and her parents.

"What are they doing here? They're early." Marlene said.

"I know…but they showed up early. What was I suppose to do?" Erik said worried.

"Well, that means we have a little less time for this party." Marlene said.

"Look," Erik said, "It can't get any worse…right?"

"Hopefully." Marlene said. Then Fabian came up to the two of them.

"Heeyy!" Fabian said, "We need to stop for today. We can continue yesterday."

"Alright then." Marlene said. Then Marlene walked out to the group of animals.

"Ummm everyone…my habitat has enough room for Erik and company, but someone's going to stay with the Lemurs."

"I'LL STAY WITH RAYMOND!" Samantha said with her Wing up.

"It's alright," Erik, said, "I'll stay with Raymond."

"I pick Erik." Raymond said pointing to Erik.  
"Darn it." Samantha said snapping her fingers.

"Alright then. Erik will stay with Raymond and everyone else will be in m habitat." Marlene said.

**The next day:**

Marlene woke up and saw that the place was empty; except she saw Kyle standing there starring at her, waiting for her to wake up. Marlene didn't expect Kyle there, so she screamed. "Kyle," Marlene said shocked, "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Marlene." Kyle said.

"So…about the dinner…" Marlene said to the wolf.

"Well," Kyle began, "Good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Marlene said.

"We're almost done." Kyle said happily.

"That's great!" Marlene said. "The bad news?"  
"You see," Kyle said, "Everyone's parents are already here."

"WHAT?" Marlene said shocked to hear they already showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I said," Kyle said yelling, "EVERYONE IS ALREADY HERE!"

"I already know that." Marlene said covering her ears from Kyle's yelling.

"Then why did you ask?" Kyle said.

"Never mind," Marlene, said, "Look, we need to get to the Lemur habitat." Then Kyle and Marlene ran to the Lemur habitat.

When they got there, Marlene saw a lot of animals there. Marlene saw what looked like Privates' mom, Rico's mom, Julien's Parents, and even her own parents. "Marlene?" Marlene's mom said.

Marlene's Mom looked almost like her, except taller. "Hi Mom." Marlene said.

"It's great to see you." Marlene's Mom said hugging her daughter.

"Where's Dad?" Marlene asked her Mom.

"HI honey." Marlene's Dad said. Her Dad had brown fur as well, but he had a mustache where his Whiskers were suppose to be, and he had blue eyes instead of brown eyes.

"Hi Dad." Marlene said. Then Raymond walked up to Marlene holding a bowl of fruit.

"I'm glad you're awake now. Fabian told me to tell you where I should put this thing." Raymond said.

"Put it over there for now." Marlene said pointing to a table. Raymond obeyed the order.

"So," Marlene's dad said to Raymond, "You must be the one dating my daughter right?"

"Uhhh…" Raymond said confused, "No. I'm Raymond."

"So who's Skipper?" Marlene's Dad said looking around.

"Skipper…well…" Raymond said looking around. "Since it's about 9:00 AM, I'm guessing he's finishing up training."

"Training?" Marlene's Dad said.

"Yeah," Marlene said, "He's a penguin in a elite team."

"My daughter's dating a penguin?" Marlene's Dad said shocked.

"Ummm…" Raymond said.

"RAYYYMONDDD!!!" Fabian called from a distance.

"Coming Fabian!" Raymond said and quickly ran from the awkward scene.

"Do you mind explaining why you're dating a penguin?" Marlene's Dad said to her daughter.

"Well…" Marlene began.

Meanwhile, Raymond was walking to Fabian, but bumped into Tanya.

"Oh. Hey Tanya." Raymond said greeting his Girlfriend.

"Raymond," Tanya said happily, "My brother's here!"

"Really," Raymond said, "I haven't seen him since Russia."  
"You have to see him." Tanya said grabbing Raymond's arm.

"But I have to…" Raymond said.

"Fabian can wait." Tanya said dragging Raymond to Raymond's room.

"Alright then." Raymond said even though Fabian might get mad at him for being late.

When they got to Raymond's room, they saw Erik there talking to him.

"Вы видели где Таня пошла летучую мышь?" Tanya's Brother said.

"Ummm…I'm not sure what you're saying." Erik said confused.

"Что-то подсказывает мне, что не владеют русским языком. Но все же, очень приятно с вами встретиться." Tanya's brother said.

"Look," Erik said, "I don't understand Russian."

"Почему нет? Ваш брат свободно владеет русским языком." Tanya's bother said.

Then Tanya jumped in. "He said, he's happy to meet you and wonder's why you don't speak Russian."

"Oh," The Southern Bat said, "In that case, tell him that I'm glad to meet him to and I never learned."  
"I don't have to actually," Tanya, said, "He understands English."

"Wait, What?" Erik said confused.

"And I speak good English as well. I'm Milos." The Russian lemur said.

"Then why were you speaking Russian?" Erik said confused.

"I thought you would understand it." Milos said.

"Milos," Tanya said to her brother, who almost looked like her, but as a male lemur, "This is my boyfriend, Tanya."

"Yes," Milos said, "I remember you. Back in Russia."

"Yeah…I remember to." Raymond said shaking Milos's hand.

"Вы все еще должен мне за спасение моей жизни за эти документы." Milos said.

"Не Worry Milos. Я найду способ оплаты Вам. Эти водные животные просто не знал, когда дать вверх, вправо?" Raymond said in Russian to make sure they can cover what they're saying.

"Да, я думал, что я конченый человек." Milos said. Then Raymond and Milos laughed.

"What?" Erik said.

"Don't worry Erik," Tanya said, "They aren't talking about you." Then Tanya turned to the two speaking Russian.

"Как дядя и тетя делает?" Tanya said.

"Well," Erik said, "I have no idea what's going on here, so I'll be on m way." Then Erik left to help out with the big dinner.

While Raymond, Tanya, and Milos were having a conversation about something, Kyle went to see Kowalski. When he saw him, he was with a penguin that looked like Kowalski, but was taller. "Ummm Kowalski," Kyle said, "Who's this?"

"This is My Dad." Kowalski said.

"Albert." Kowalski's Dad said.

"Kyle," the wolf said shaking the penguins hand, "So where's your Mom?"

Then Kowalski and his Dad looked down with sad faces. "Leopard Seal."

"Oh," Kyle said not knowing that, "I'm sorry for your lost."

"It's alright," Kowalski's Dad said looking back up, "So, my son tells me you make stuff to. Right?"

"Yes I do. Come with me to my habitat." Kyle said. Then Kyle, and the two penguins went to the Wolf Habitat.

"Wow," Albert (Kowalski's Dad) said, "I wonder why there's nobody at the zoo today?"  
"Thanksgiving week," Kyle said, "The People are probably at home or with family members or something."

When they entered the wolf habitat, they saw that the place was very clean. "Wow," Kowalski said, "You cleaned up."

"Yeah," Kyle said, "I cleaned up because I was expecting people to come in."

Albert looked around a little to see the place. He saw shelves of inventions with engravings of the words 'ONI' on them. But the one thing Albert noticed was a soda can glued to the ceiling. "Kyle," Albert said, "Why is there a soda can glued to the ceiling?"

Then Kyle looked up, "I don't really know…"

Then everyone shrugged their shoulders. And Kyle showed them his inventions he made.

"This is a hydrobot," Kyle said pointing at a thing that looked like a tricked out vacuum cleaner, "It cleans your windows and puts out fires."

"Fascinating." Albert said.

"This," Kyle said, "Well…I'm not sure what it is, but it makes Waffles. Kowalski and I made it."

"That's my son for you." Albert said patting Kowalski on the back.

"Yeah," Kowalski said proudly, "But I'm still not sure what to call it."

"Right," Kyle said, and then pointed to another invention, "This looks like a pen, but it is also a straw."

"Wow…that's…pretty…cool!" Albert said.

"Yeah. But it still tastes like ink. I'm still working out the glitches." Kyle said.

Then he pulled out a drill with a fork on it. "This is a drill fork. It's a drill…and it's a fork! But mostly a fork."

"Wow." Albert said amazed at the simplicity of that invention.

"And," Kyle said, then he pulled out a big cannon from behind a rock, "This thing is a cannon that shoots pillows that are built inside the cannon. So you don't have to put pillows inside." Then Kyle shot Kowalski with the pillow and he flew across the room and hit the wall.

"I'm okay." Kowalski said.

"Fascinating." Albert said.

"And," Kyle said pulling out a coffee cup, "It's also a coffee machine!"

"For shooting people with pillows and to help you wake up in the mornings." Albert said.

"That's amazing." Albert said.

"Yeah, Kowalski helped me make most of these." Kyle said.

"Yeah. The Pen straw, well he made that." Kowalski said.

"Wow. I'm impressed," Albert, said, "Now, when's this big dinner thing going to take place?"

While Kyle was showing Kowalski's Dad around, Marlene was explaining to her Dad why she was dating a penguin. "You see," Marlene began, "when I saw him, we kind of…connected there…"

"Wait. What?" Marlene's Dad said shocked.

"Wrong choice of words," Marlene said, "You see…. ummm…. it was love at first sight?"  
"I guess I get that." Marlene's Dad said.

"Yeah," Marlene's Mom said, "NO one can tell you who to fall in love with."

"You have to meet him," Marlene said, "He's really nice. A little paranoid, but he's nice."

"Well," Marlene's Dad said, "Let's meet this guy then."

Then they went to the Penguin H.Q. When they got there, they saw Skipper with two other penguins that almost looked like him. "Skipper," Marlene said, "Who are these people?"

Then Skipper looked at his girlfriend, Marlene, "These people…. are my parents."

Side Note: Here's what the conversation was about with Tanya, Milos and Raymond said:

Milos: Have you seen where Tanya went to bat?

Something tells me that he did not speak Russian. But still, very nice to meet you.

Why not? Your brother is fluent in Russian.

Milos: You still owe me for saving my life for these documents

Raymond: Do not Worry Milos. I will find a way to pay you. These aquatic animals simply do not know when to give up, right?

Milos: Yes, I thought I was goner

Tanya: How are my aunt and uncle doing?

Also, the Drill fork and pen straw are from the comedy series 'Scrubs'.

And, the Hydrobot is from Sims 2. And…that's it. Bye now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Your parents?" Marlene asked looking at the other two penguins in the room. Skipper's dad looked almost like him, but was taller and looked older. His mom was almost as tall as his dad, but had a female like figure.

"Yes Marlene," Skipper said, "My parents."

"We haven't seen you since you went off to military school." Skipper's Dad said.

"I know Commander." Skipper said.

"We aren't in duty. You can call me 'dad' now." Skipper's Dad said.

"Okay Commander… I mean Dad." Skipper said.

"This is Skipper?" Marlene's Dad said.

"Yes," Skipper said turning to Marlene's Dad, "I'm Skipper."

"You're the one dating my daughter?" Marlene's Dad said again.

"You're Dating a Otter?" Skipper's Dad said. Before anyone could answer any of these questions, Erik and Raymond walked in.

"Hey Marlene," Erik said, "Fabian needs us."

"Oh…right. Come on Skipper." Marlene said. Skipper nodded and Raymond, Erik, Marlene, and Skipper left the Penguin H.Q.

"So…" Skipper's Mom said to Marlene's dad, "If they're dating now, I wonder what their kids are going to look like."

"Okay," Fabian said, "We need to get all of this done today. So we should get into teams now."

"Ummm…" Raymond said, "Why don't we just go out to eat?"

"Please," Fabian said, "Would you tell Picasso how to paint?"

"Who's Picasso?" Raymond said confused.

"Alright," Fabian said, "Marlene, Tanya and I will show the quests around, While Skipper, Kyle, and Rico help decorate, and Raymond and Kowalski go out for food. And Private and Erik cook. Okay people! Let's go." Everyone nodded and went to work.

"Fabian," Raymond said to his gay cousin, "What should we get?"

"You get things you would find good for thanksgiving silly." Fabian said. Raymond scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Well," Kowalski said, "I guess we could get turkey or something."

"Why not ham?" Raymond said. Then Kowalski and Raymond walked out of the entrance to the Central Park zoo.

"Okay," Private said, "Have you ever baked before?"

"Well," Erik said thinking, "I did make cereal. Does that count?"

"Ummm…No." Private said.

"Have you ever baked?" Erik asked the young penguin.

"I baked a cake once for King Julien." Private answered.

"Speaking of Kings, Where is Julien?" Erik asked.

"Julien's with his parents partying." Tanya answered.

"Ahhh…that makes as much sense as a snake with a slither in the desert." Erik said with his Southern accent.

"A what?" Private said.

"Never mind." Erik said.

Raymond and Kowalski were on there way out of the zoo, when Kelsi's sister, Samantha, jumped up from behind a park bench.

"Hey Raymond!" Samantha said.

"Oh…hey…uhh…. Samantha right?" Raymond said confused.

"That's right!" Samantha said.

"Right then." Raymond said.

"Who's this?" Kowalski said confused.

"Kelsi's Sister." Raymond answered.

"What'cha doing?" Samantha said.

"Kowalski and I are heading to the market to get some food for this thanksgiving dinner." Raymond answered.

"Can I come?"

"Sure…the more the merrier."

"Cool!" Then Samantha stood right next to Raymond. "Let's Go!" Samantha said. Raymond and Kowalski shrugged there shoulders and went on anyway.

While walking across Central Park, Samantha was staring at Raymond the entire way. She didn't really care that he was taken; she knew if things between Tanya and him didn't work out, she would be there for Raymond. Raymond knew she was watching him, but he didn't do anything about it. Of course, he found it kind of creepy that she had a big crush on him, but he knew she wouldn't pose much of a threat.

"Raymond," Kowalski said, "You really think Ham is better that Turkey?"

"Yes I do." Raymond said.

"Come on, everybody knows Turkey is the reason for Thanksgiving." Kowalski said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Seriously Kowalski," Raymond said, "Everybody knows Ham is the king of meat."

"I agree with Raymond!" Samantha said.

"Wait. What? Only because you like him." Kowalski said to Samantha.

"Partly that," Samantha said, "But also because Ham is good."

"Oh well," Raymond said, "Why don't we just get both Turkey and Ham?"

"Right then," Kowalski said, "But Turkey is far better then Ham." Raymond would've said something, but he decided to leave it at that and the three of them continued to the Market.

While Raymond and Kowalski were debating on which meat is better, Marlene and Tanya were guiding everyone's parents around the zoo.

"Have any of you seen Samantha?" Kelsi said.

"I think she went with Raymond and Kowalski to the Market." Marlene said.

"Kelsi," Tanya said to the female bat, "That sister of yours is getting too close to my boyfriend."

"I know," Kelsi, said, "She does this kind of thing all the time."

"As least I don't have a sister." Marlene said. Then Marlene's Dad walked up to Marlene.

"Hey honey," Marlene's Dad said, "I just wasn't to let you know that I approve of your boyfriend…even if he is a penguin."

"Oh good," Marlene said relieved, "Wait. What's wrong with me dating a penguin?"

"Nothing at all," Marlene's dad said, "It's just that…well…your mother wants grandchildren and well…we aren't sure…. how that's going to work out…"

"What do you mean by that?" Marlene said confused.

"You know…. how will that…. well…" Marlene's Dad was trying to explain, but Marlene got the message. "Oh!" Marlene said blushing, "Don't worry. We'll probably adopt kids or something."

"Oh good!" Marlene's Dad said relieved, "For a second there, I thought we might end up having a weird penguin/otter creature."

"Do you want kids Tanya?" Marlene asked the female lemur.

"Yes. I want 24." Tanya answered. Marlene and her Dad looked at her weird.

"Just kidding," Tanya said, "I only want two." Then the otter and her dad laughed.

During that, Erik and Private were trying to figure out how to cook Pumpkin pie. They had the ingredients, but Private only knew how to cook cakes. When Private went to check Erik's progress, he saw that Erik put a pumpkin in a pie pan.

"Erik," Private said to the bat, "I think this pie is a little under done."

"What makes you say that," Erik said, "You said Pumpkin pie, so I made pumpkin pie."

"You put a pumpkin in a pie pan."

"Exactly!" Then Private slapped his forehead with his flipper. "When they say 'Pumpkin pie', they don't really mean it." Private said.

"Oh," Erik said, "That makes much more sense…SPY!" Then Private ignored his random outburst and started cooking.

About an hour later, Private saw Erik and he was standing in front of a Pumpkin pie. Private tasted it and he loved it. "Erik, this is amazing!"

"Yeah," Erik said, "I've cooked pies before."

"But you said you never baked before."

"I said I never baked before…you didn't say cooked."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"I guess so." Private said. Then Erik saw the pie Private baked and tasted it, Erik turned green and fell on the ground out-cold. "I guess that the pie needs more work." Private said looking at the pie.

Meanwhile, Skipper, Kyle, and Rico were setting up decorations for the dinner. Skipper was standing on Kyle's head to reach a spot he couldn't normally reach. "Can you hurry up Skipper," Kyle said, "I'm getting a headache."

"Keep it together Soldier," Skipper said, "Rico!" Then Rico regurgitated up some tape and tossed it to Skipper and the lead penguin taped the paper decoration to the wall. Then Skipper hopped off of Kyle's head and landed near Rico.

"Finally," Kyle said, "Your not exactly light you know."

"That's muscles." Skipper said. Then Skipper looked around the place to see how they did. They covered almost the entire lemur habitat in some thanksgiving decorations.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Skipper asked.

"I guess so," Kyle said, "It's Fabian."

"Is Fabian really… you know… gay?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah." Kyle said.

"And you're okay with it?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah. He's our cousin. On Erik's side of the family."

"Right then," Skipper said then changed the subject, "So, now what do we do?"

"I don't know." Kyle said.

"Done!" Rico grunted. Then the three of them shrugged there shoulders and sat down at the table. "What about your parent Kyle?" Skipper asked.

"Parents," Kyle said, "My brothers and I were born from the sun and have sand in our veins."

Skipper looked at him weird. "It means they aren't right now important." Kyle said.

"Come on Kyle," Skipper said, "You can tell me."

"Well," Kyle began, "I not sure. You have to ask Erik or Raymond. But they won't say anything."

"Why?" Skipper asked.

"I don't know. Raymond says he was born from the sun and Erik lies," Kyle said, "but our Dad is a lemur and our Mom is a bat. Me, well, I was from a distant uncle."

"Well that makes sense." Skipper said. He wondered how they were brothers if they're from three different species. "Now what?" Rico grunted to his leaders.

Then Kyle noticed there was a tray of cookies on a table. "I guess we can eat these." The wolf said.

"But aren't these for the thanksgiving thing?" Skipper asked.

"They could always bake more." Kyle said. Then everyone shrugged and started eating.

Thanksgiving day: (thanksgiving didn't start already, I know it was a little confusing)

Everything was ready for thanksgiving. The decorations were perfect, the food was ready, and everybody was heading to the table.

"Mom, Dad," Skipper said, "I never actually expected you to come."

"Why would you expect that?" Skipper's mom said.

"You guys are always busy. I rarely see you." Skipper said.

"We wouldn't miss this," Skipper's Dad said, "Even is there is a war going on somewhere, where we are needed."

"Isn't there a war somewhere?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, but they have plenty of commanders to help."

"Right then, commander Ethan." Raymond said.

"How did you know my name and rank?" Skipper's Dad said.

"I'm Physic," Raymond said, "plus, your wife told me." Then Ethan looked at his wife, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Now," King Julien said, "Let's get this dinner started!" Then everyone started eating.

After the feast, everyone was talking to there parents about things. Except Rico and Kyle, they fell asleep. "Well," Fabian said, "This party went very well. Don't you think?"

"I gotta hand it to you," Raymond said, "Looks like your ideas worked out very well."

Afterwards, everyone left to see the parade, and after that, the parents would leave the next day…

Side note: There's only one more chapter. Well, it's more of a epilogue really, but still. This chapter's very long. Anyway, I hope you had a happy thanksgiving and all that. SO see you. HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM THE SKULLBROTHERS!


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Thanksgiving was over, and it was time for everyone's parents to go home now. They were all getting ready to leave, and there kids were with them. Some people were sad that their parents were leaving, and some people didn't feel sad at all. Raymond didn't feel sad because he was taught to not feel sad. That, and it was his cousin. He was sad he was leaving, but a little happy because it wouldn't feel awkward.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Fabian said.

"And uhhh…. we'll miss you to." Raymond said. Then Fabian ran up to Raymond and hugged him. Raymond felt a little shocked at this because it was unexpected. Raymond just patted Fabian on the back, but Fabian was crying on his shoulder. Raymond felt the tears run on his shoulders. Erik and Kyle laughed a little.

"You want a hug to?" Fabian said, then he grabbed Erik and Kyle and forced them into the group hug. Skipper and Marlene laughed at them a little for seeing them in this predicament.

"It was great seeing you again, commander." Skipper said saluting his dad, Ethan.

"Stand tall soldier," Ethan said saluting his son, "Semper Fi."

"We'll miss you." Skipper's Mom said. She hugged Skipper and kissed him on the forehead.

"It was great seeing you dad." Kowalski said. Then Kowalski's dad hugged his son. "See you on new years."

After about 5 minutes, Fabian stopped hugging his cousins and let them go. "I never had a hug that long since I left for Spetznaz training." Raymond said.

"Yeah," Erik said, "Kelsi's never hugged me that long." Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Bye Mom!" Rico said.

"Bye son!" Rico's Mom said.

"Where was Rico's Mom?" Kyle asked.

"I'm going to miss you mother!" Private said hugging his mom.

"It's okay Lucas," Private's Mom said to her son, "I'm only a phone call away."

"Your real name is Lucas?" Raymond said.

"Yes," Private said, "You didn't know that?"

"…I like 'Private' better." Raymond said.

Then Samantha came out of nowhere and hugged Raymond. "I'm going to miss you Raymond!" she said.

"Uhhh…" Raymond said, confused and disoriented because Tanya was watching, "I guess I'll miss you to." Then Samantha pulled out a tiny piece of paper and wrote something on it, then kissed it. "If things don't work out with Tanya," Samantha said handing Raymond the paper, "Call me." Raymond looked at the paper and it was number of the zoo she was staying with a lipstick mark on it. Raymond turned a little red at the number he got. He looked at Samantha and she walked away, turned around while walking and waved bye in a flirtatious way.

"Don't worry," Tanya said, "She won't do anything."

"I know Tanya," Raymond said putting an arm around his girlfriend, "I know."

"So," Milos said, "I guess we won't be seeing each other again for some time."

"Yeah," Tanya said, "I'll miss you Milos." Milos hugged his sister, knowing they won't see each other for a while.

"Well," Marlene said to her parents, "I guess this is goodbye."

"No it isn't," Marlene's Mom, said, "We'll see each other again, probably at your wedding."

"Uhhhh…yeah," Marlene said blushing, "My wedding."

"If Skipper gives you any trouble," Marlene's dad said, "You can talk to me."

Marlene hugged her parents there. She knew that Skipper wasn't going to give her any trouble, but it was nice that her dad left that option open.

Then, just like that, their parents left. Everyone felt a little relieved now that they didn't have to do anything now, just relax.

"Ummm… Skipper," Private said, "What do we do with the leftover food?"

"Good question Private," Skipper said rubbing his flipper on his chin, "Rico can't eat all of that."

"We could give it away." Raymond said.

"There was this squirrel we passed by on the way. We could give it to him." Kowalski said.

"No," Marlene said, "How about we give it to flamingos?"

"Why," Raymond said, "What have they done for me?"

While everyone was discussing, Kyle pulled out a big robot and a weird square-shaped robot, pressed a button, and the big robot took the food and dropped it in the square robot, and that robot disintegrated the food in a big black cloud.

"Or," Kyle said after the robots cleaned everything, "I could get rid of it all."

Everyone looked at Kyle for a while. "The needy could've used that." Raymond said to his wolf brother.

"But I wanted to test my new robot." Kyle said.

"Where do you get the pieces to make these?" Skipper asked.

"Owning Noobs Inc." Kyle said proudly.

"Now what?" Marlene asked.

"How about," Erik said, "a game of capture the flag?"

"Great idea!" Skipper said, then everyone ran off to play the game.

The end

Side Note: Here's the epilogue of the story everyone. The ending was weird, but I was thinking of what they should do. And I know the ending was a little rushed (especially the last chapter), but it was mostly because that I was trying to get this out by thanksgiving. Anyway, the next story would've been Raymond and Kyle quest to the Snow cone vendor, but it's being delayed till I can get these other fresh ideas out of my head before I forget them. Also, to help my brother, I'm going to post up where Naomi and Jeni came from in his 'Snow & Sickness' fanfic.

And one more thing, the reason I didn't list what Private and his Mom did is because I want to see if you have any ideas of what they did (and I completely forgot about it).

So there you have it…….LATER!


End file.
